


A Valentine's Night Out

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: Whilst I struggle with a decent follow up to Midnight Caller, I've written an open ended What If?Kara goes to Lena's party, meets Roulette and dances.Enjoy.





	

Miss Kara Danvers  
is  
cordially invited to the First Annual L-Corp   
St. Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball

Hosted by Miss Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp

Tuesday February 14th @ 8pm.  
National City Central Hall  
Black Tie Required  
RSVP

"Luthor is really trying to get into your knickers, isn't she?"

Kara snatched the invitation from Alex and pouted, "I think it's nice." She said, noting that there was more to the invitation than Alex had read aloud. In perfect copperplate handwriting at the end, Lena had written:

"Please come. L xx"

"And she booked out City Hall just for that?" The DEO agent continued to tease. 

"I'm her only friend in National City", Kara pointed out. "She said so herself. It'll be a purely platonic night, I'm sure. She'll have officer cadets and politicians' sons chasing her around the dance floor." Which would be more than a little disappointing, Kara thought, if she was being honest with herself. There was clearly a connection between the two of them; she'd picked up on it at her first meeting with Clark, and had noticed how Lena had looked straight through him. But, with her, she'd seemed keenly interested...

Enamored, even.

"Do you even own a black tie?" Alex teased her, snatching back the invitation and running away with it. If I really wanted to, Kara thought, I'd snatch that back and knock you off your feet all at once. But she was happy to play along and chased after her sister into her bedroom...

"I think so!" She shouted, realising that she'd have to see what she had in her wardrobe that was 'masquerade ball' appropriate.

"And how do you recognise each other if you're wearing masks?" Alex pressed, running to the other side of the bed with the invitation.

"X-ray vision, remember?" Which reminds me, Kara mused, don't wear the Supergirl uniform under your dress...

* * *

Kara had been to City Hall before, but as Supergirl, when she was given a 'certificate of commendation for services to National City'...

It had been a fairly boring affair...

Tonight the building was lit up with massive spotlights. A cavalcade of limousines dropped off men and women in ball appropriate wear. Some of the outfits were, Kara smirked, almost indecent. Crossing the street from where the taxi had dropped her, Kara joined the flow of National City glitterati as they entered the hall...

The main assembly hall had been retasked for the evening, and was full of heart shaped balloons, confetti on the floor, waiters with trays of champagne and orange juice and a live band who Kara thought she should have recognised-

"KARA!"

The voice made her turn to her left and she paused, mouth open.

Lena.

The beautiful CEO moved quickly but elegantly through the gathering crowd waiting to hand in their invitation at the door. She wore a dark red dress, which hugged her ample figure and showed the usual excessive cleavage. Her hair up, she wore a simple black mask on her beautiful countenance. "Miss Luthor."

Lena pouted, "I thought we agreed that you'd call me Lena?" She asked playfully, taking Kara's hands in her own and examining the dress which the DEO had loaned her for the evening. Even though she didn't need it, Alex assured her that it was also bullet proof. "My, you look lovely this evening."

Kara blushed, "Thank you."

"But you're missing one thing." Lena pointed out, glancing around her. "Ah!" She rushed off in the direction of a waiter, who was holding a silver tray full of similar masks to those that she herself was wearing. Lena returned clutching one. "Masquerade ball, remember?"

"Oh yes", Kara said, taking the offered mask. This poses a problem, she suddenly thought...

Sensing her hesitance, Lena moved to assist and gently took hold of her glasses. Pulling them off, Kara found herself suddenly exposed, "There we go." Lena said, smiling. There was a brief pause; then, "Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like-"

Kara quickly slipped the mask over her head and shrugged, "Like who?" She asked, innocently.

Lena was silent for a moment, but then handed the glasses back to her. "Well, I was going to say Supergirl, but that can't be true. " She shrugged, and started to examine her friend once more. "Now you look perfect." Lena took her hand gently and started to lead her into the assembly hall. "Come on, we'll sneak past the guy checking invitations - I know the host..."

* * *

"Glass of champagne, madam?"

What could it hurt? Kara thought, taking the proffered glass and taking a sip. "Thanks!" She said lightly. Alcohol had no negative effects on her, she knew, so she could drink all night and not regret it in the morning. 

The bubbles tickled her nose.

As she had anticipated, the hall was filled with politicians and cadets from the local army base. Snapper would kill to be in here. 

There were also some sports personalities with their partners, a couple of B-list actresses with their husbands and - 

"Roulette?"

"Pardon me?" Lena asked, sipping her own glass of champagne.

Kara gestured towards the dance floor where the band were playing a tune suitable for tango. Amongst those dancing, she'd spotted a tall, elegant woman in a red cheongsam... With a distinctive snake tattoo on her leg... She wore a red mask and was dancing with someone that Kara believed was the quarterback for the National City Sharks. "Isn't that Veronica Sinclair? She was involved in the alien fight club scandal a few months back?"

At that, Lena paused and scowled. She glanced towards the dance floor and nodded slowly, "Yes - that's her. I'd recognise the tattoo anywhere."

Noticing them staring at her, Roulette smiled playfully and gave them a little wave. She allowed her dance partner to execute another turn and then whispered something into his ear. The big ogre of a man smirked in a dirty fashion and escorted her from the floor. Pausing only to snag a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, she approached them with open arms and a wide grin, "Lena, my darling. The party is fabulous." She moved in closer to Lena and gave her a kiss on each cheek. Lena reciprocated, seemingly unwilling.

"Veronica." She replied, "I thought that you were probably in prison by now."

"Oh, Supergirl has tried that twice, but I moved in certain circles which allow me some latitude with the judiciary and law enforcement." Roulette replied, sipping her drink. Her ruby red lips shone in the light from the dance floor. "I thought you would probably be in the cell next to Lex by now."

"Lex received the punishment that was due to him." Lena answered, tightly. "I'm just trying to rebuild the company's name and reputation after his last performance in Metropolis." She shrugged, "Besides, if I was in a cell, I'd have you as my cell mate."

At that Roulette laughed lightly, "Flirty as always." She said, turning her gaze slowly to Kara. "And who is your lovely friend?"

Trying to maintain her cover, Kara extended her hand cautiously, "I'm Kara Danvers, Miss Sinclair. I work for Catco." She introduced herself.

Roulette glanced disdainfully at the offered hand and instead, moved in close and planted two gentle kisses on Kara's cheeks. Kara felt Lena bristle next to her, "I have the strangest feeling that we have met before, Miss Danvers." She said, her tone lowering an octave. "Didn't you write the story about that unfortunate event with our alien brethren?"

She had, Kara thought, but she hadn't interviewed Roulette directly. She may have threatened her when she had broken up the event,but she hadn't spoken to her otherwise. "I did write the story, yes." She replied

"Splendid journalism, for a novice." Roulette said, sipping from her glass again. "Cat Grant clearly has a new star in it's ascendancy, but you've a long way to go to catch up with Lois Lane."

So Snapper tells me, Kara thought.

Before she could say more, Lena jumped in. "It's strange, Veronica. I don't seem to remember adding your name to the guest list." She pointed out.

"You must have forgotten, my dear", Roulette noted, waving at the ogre she had been dancing with. "Besides, that big dolt needed an escort for the night and he just so happened to call one of my operations to request some company. It was my pleasure to step up to the plate and accompany him." She smirked at Kara again, "That is a football reference, right?"

"Baseball, I think." Kara corrected her.

"Ah." Roulette said. "I knew it was one or the other." She seemed to be eyeing Kara again, "You're a rather attractive young lady. I see that Lena still has impeccable taste."

"I'm sorry?" Kara asked. But before Roulette could repeat herself, Lena jumped in.

"Well, as pleasant as this may be, I think it's time that you left." She growled.

Roulette drained the contents of her glass and handed it to a passing waiter, "I fear that you may be right. If I stay any longer, I may have to go through with my promise of a night to remember with Frankenstein's creature..." She smiled again, and kissed Lena gently on the lips... Kara felt herself stiffen at the gesture, noting that Lena did not seem to resist, but was also not particularly impressed by the gesture from her old foe. "Ciao!"

With that, Roulette melted into the crowd.

Lena sighed heavily, and turned to Kara. "I'm terribly sorry about that, " She said, draining her glass. 

"It's perfectly all right."

"No, it isn't." Lena looked around her. "I really need to shake up my security detail." Turning back to Kara, she put a hand to her cheek and starting to rub. From Kara's questioning glance, Lena said, "Lipstick."

"Oh." Kara noticed that Lena's touch was soft and gentle, and seemed to linger longer than was absolutely necessary. 

Lena smiled as the band started to play a lighter piece of music. "Let's not allow Veronica to ruin what is a perfectly lovely evening." She said, taking Kara by the hand and leading her towards the dance floor. As they approached, a particularly burly 20 something in an Army dress uniform moved towards them.

"Miss Luthor, ma'am?"

"Yes?" Lena turned to him, pulling Kara's hand behind her.

"Cadet Connors, ma'am." He introduced himself. "May I have the honour of this dance?"

"Oh I'd love to, Cadet", Lena said, "But my card is marked for this dance." Without waiting for his response, she pulled Kara along behind her and onto the dance floor. 

Kara didn't resist as Lena put her arms around her neck and started to sway in time with the music. She felt all eyes in the room on them and a sudden hushed silence, to which Lena seemed oblivious. Kara allowed herself to be consumed by the movement and started to move, too. 

She hadn't danced in public since college.

"I'm so glad that you could come this evening." Lena said. "Even though I've been here for four months now, I'm finding it difficult to make friends. Everyone seems to think that I'm just Lex in a Gucci dress." She sounded slightly hurt.

"I'm sure that's not true, Lena." At the mention of her name, Lena smiled. Kara moved gently, feeling Lena's embrace tighten, her body moving to the rhythm of the music. "People are often intimidated by powerful women, especially beautiful ones."

She paused.

Had she just said that aloud?

Lena was smiling, "So you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, moving her head closer to Kara's, "I'm very touched. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kara said. She heard a camera click near to her.

Snapper was going to kill her.

The tempo of the music changed. Lena was grinning as she spun Kara on her heels and continued to dance, now holding her hands. "I like this song." She said, smirking. "No idea what it's called, but I like it."

"Me too." Kara agreed, allowing her movements to be guided by Lena's own. She felt herself being led deeper into the crowd on the dance floor...

And doubting that this would be her only dance with Lena tonight...


End file.
